1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a modified valve cover that includes a custom loom to secure spark plug wires.
2. Description of Related Art
An essential component of the modern internal combustion engine is valve covers that bolt over rocker arms. Valve covers are critical in covering the rocker arms and ensuring that contamination and proper pressure is provided around the rocker arm area of the combustion engine. A gasket usually seals the valve cover over the rocker arms and ensures that the engine oil remains contained during operation. The valve cover should have sufficient strength and capability to seal and as a result of sealing dampens noise-producing vibrations associated with the moving valves and pistons of the engine.
Valve covers on custom-designed cars and engines usually includes ornamental and aesthetic features to enhance their looks. A custom car or custom engine usually includes chrome components in order to have a very attractive and stylish aesthetic appeal. Many times the valve covers are chrome or painted and have decorative designs that are clearly visible when the hood of the custom vehicle is open. At a car show it is very common for a custom vehicle to have the hood open to display the engine and the inner components thereof.
One feature that would be advantageous to implement onto a valve cover is a loom that could contain sparkplug wires that usually hand loosely in the engine area. Looms provide a means to secure sparkplug wires and therefore increase the aesthetic appeal and overall appearance of the interior engine when on display at a car show. Ignition wires that are allowed to hang loosely sometimes take away from the overall appearance and may diminish the stylish look that is desired with a custom car.